2014-04-07 - Shocker? Really? You picked that on purpose?
It's a nice day out in NYC, the sun is shining and the sky is clear and blue. Clint Barton throws his jacket over his shoulder alongside the strap of his sports bag as he walks back from the Big Belly Burger with Adam. They'd been training down in the Academy, and it was time for a lunch break, so they set out on a quest for food. Jacket in place Clint takes a sip of his soda and stretches a little. It was a good day, and maybe they'd even get back to the Academy before something horrible happened. Adam was in that happy, hazy spot that one gets into just after eating /almost/ too much, strolling along beside his uncle. His backpack was on his back, and his arms and fingers were sore from having been doing some serious archery practice earlier-- seriously, some of the things Clint tried to get him to do sounded insane, and he wasn't exactly winning at all those trick shots, you know-- but it was a good day. "You think we should have brought some back for Lucky?" the teen asks idly, flexing his hand. Too bad they were being tailed. Not that either of them knew it. yet. Clint looks down at Adam and shakes his head. "Nah, Lucky and burgers don't get along too well, but we can grab him a couple of slices from that place across the street from the Academy," he says, because pizza, so much better for a dog. "Your hands going to be okay?" he asks nodding down at the flexing before taking a loud slurp of his soda. "No pain no gain, right?" Adam replies flippantly. "Not sure why trying to shoot tennis balls you kept throwing in the air was a thing, though. Man, I never felt like such a loser-- I don't think I hit any of them," he grumbles. He'll learn though. In time. "Hey!" a voice comes from behind the pair. "Aren't you that Hawkguy, dude?" Clint eyes Adam from behind his drink cup. "It's totally a thing, and you just need to get more practice in, not right now though, because you have to study and all that, and you're going to need your fingers, but practice, that's the key to everything," he explains with a sage nod and a faint smirk. The voice behind him gets Clint to turn, shifting the weight of his bag slightly on his shoulder and stepping so he's between Adam and who's talking. He sizes the person up, even as he replies "Nah, man you've got me confused." "Nah, bro. I think I got the right guy," the man behind them-- dressed in a red and gold techsuit flips the picture he was comparing Clint's face to aside. "I've been paid really, really well to bring you to a guy named Ivan. Says you owe him money." Adam eyes the guy incredulously. "Is this guy for real, Clint?" Clint's eyes flick towards the picture as it's tossed aside. So much for I'm not the droid you're looking for routine. However he did have a solid plan B. "Face kick!" he shouts as he does just that leaping off the ground to deliver the aforementioned kick. Crap, did he say that out loud? He did, and he adds to Adam "Little help here." The techsuit shimmers a bit, and the facekick doesn't quite connect. "Idiot. You can't hit me! I'm... Shocker!" And he lifts his hands, hurling blasts of air back at Hawkeye to drive him back. Adam's already yanking open his backpack. "On it," he says-- until the guy mentions his name. Then the teenager lets out a snicker. But thankfully he doesn't say anything else yet-- just tugs out his folding bow, snapping it open with a flick of the wrist. Then he's running straight at the guy-- buying Clint some time to get his bow out as well, since Clint's bow even works as a melee weapon. "Hey, guy," Raptor grins-- and he doesn't aim a face kick directly at him, but rather, runs up the wall beside him and does a backflip, trying to land on the guy's head, Mario-style. Clint is hit by one of the air blasts and thrown against a parked car. The windshield spiderwebs beneath him but he's moving quickly after that. "Seriously, I thought Spidey was joking when he said one of his rogues was named Shocker," he pulls out his bow and with a ker-click it expands into readiness as he rolls off the car and advances on Shocker. Adam jumps and Clint draws an arrow and fires low, trying to stick Shocker in place with a putty arrow. Shocker blasts at Raptor as the kid is midair, knocking Clint's nephew back hard into a nearby dumpster. "Stay down, kid-- I'm not here for you," he snaps, before turning his attention to-- THUDGLOP. Putty. Arrow. "I thought Bullseye was joking when he said you shot glue at people," he replies with mild annoyance. And he... steps out? Of the putty. Eugh. There's a mild current over his suit that deflects most physical attacks and makes him hard to grip on. Even for putty. Raptor goes flying and hits the top of the dumpster and lands in the contents with a sickening crunch. "I'm okay!" he calls out-- the crunch was garbage. "Gross. Dude, did you pick that name on purpose?" Huh, so much for putty. Clint steps back as Shocker steps out of the putty and advances towards him. He moves just a bit so he's in a good spot to cover Adam as he needs to. "Seriously, do you even read Urban Dictionary?" he asks the villain. As he does an explosive arrow is yanked from the bag and shot a pace ahead of Shocker's feet while Clint flips away backwards, spilling a few arrows on the street. Raptor's arrow hits dead on, and Shocker lets out a howl of pain as acid begins eating away at his suit in the back. And the electrified net adds insult to injury. Raptor hops out of the dumpster, making his way towards Hawkeye. "Man, what a lame villain. Two on one wasn't even fair." Bartons should never talk, because they have a tendency for Famous Last Words. "Two on one?" a voice comes from above. "Unfortunately, our friend may have just struck early." An older man, winged, hurls a grenade down at Hawkeye, about the time a blast of water knocks Raptor down the alleyway. Clint nods to himself when Shocker goes down. "Definitely making electric nets," he says as he steps around the car and glances over at Adam. "Yeah, definitely lame. Wonder what he's doing working for Ivan though, he and his buddies-" Damn it, if Adam's two on one comment didn't bring the others, the buddies comment did. Clint reaches into his bag and whips out an arrow as soon as Vulture drops the grenade. He picks it out of the air, before he runs towards where the water blast threw Adam, firing off a second arrow at Hydro-Man. "WHOA!!!" The purple-haired teen is blasted through the alleyway and out onto the street behind. Cars honk and swerve, and Raptor goes /with/ the flow of water, using it as a lift. He hops onto the roof of a swerving cab, landing heavily with booted feet. "Sorry, man!" he calls down to the cabbie, before reaching back into his backpack for another arrow. He nocks and fires /up/ at Vulture, the arrow exploding mid-flight and becoming a spinning buzzsaw. Raptor actually stops to watch that one in awe. "Whoa..." Vulture was pulling out another grenade to hurl down at Hawkeye when he hears the rattling, racketing sound of the buzzsaw arrow. He turns in midair, and tries to flap out of the way. He almost makes it, but the saw sheered off a few of his wing feathers in the process. He has a new target now. Hydro-man slides out of the alleyway, expecting Vulture to be taking care of Hawkeye, and rips the nearest fire hydrant off, letting water shoot up. Right as he rips the hydrant, Hawkeye's arrow tags him in the shoulder. Clint moves follows Adam out onto the street and jumps as a car swerving to miss Adam slams into a car beside Clint. He lands on the hood and swivels around towards Hydro-man. Okay, water guy, water guy... he reaches into the bag and comes out with an freeze arrow, water, cold, equals stuck, it was just you know, science! He lets it fly. "You got birdman?" he asks Adam without looking back. "Really? Birdman? Wow, lame. But yeah, I got him," Raptor draws out a freeze arrow as well-- but that's mostly because he still pulls the damn things at random. "Hey, senor flappy-wings!" he yells up as he fires. Vulture is already having difficulty staying up, so the ice arrow catches him and freezes his wings-- and he drops to the roof of the building. Two out of three down. And science works, even for non-super-scientists! The freeze arrow freezes the water around Hydro-man, who'd already been hit with the arrow earlier. "Not sure if that's his name but who can keep all these jerks' names straight anyhow?" he asks. Hydro-man gets frozen and he glances back to see Adam's progress. "Well that's three of them down, these guys roll in a crew of six, so keep your eyes open," Clint warns Adam as he draws a fresh arrow and moves so he's back to back with his nephew. "Good shooting by the way." "Thanks," Raptor grins broadly. Those sorts of compliments from Clint pretty much make his week. "And three more?" He scans the street and the skies. "Don't see anyone else. Ivan hired these goons? Man, you must have pissed in his Wheaties something awful, unc." Clint nods as he searches the streets and skies for any more bad guys. "Yeah, I told you about that building I used to own right?" Clint asks. "It used to belong to Ivan, before I bought it, and well it got blown up. Guess he's still pissed I forced that on him." He keeps an eye on thing and if he doesn't see more badguys he starts to get out of the street and head to the Academy. It was time to pay Ivan a visit. Adam hops down off the car, right behind Clint as they head to the Academy. He's fully expecting getting to facekick a few tracksuits later.